


我说“好啊”09

by vikingalana



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform, 朱一龙 - Freeform, 白宇 - Freeform, 白居 - Freeform, 白朱
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingalana/pseuds/vikingalana





	我说“好啊”09

09  
有次难得剧组给了半天假，也多做不了什么，俩人就干脆在酒店一起打了会游戏。玩了一会儿，白宇说有个要拍到的地方想跟他对对，难得能放松，俩人就把枕头竖起来，然后半倚着床背，以一个很放松的姿势对台词。打了半天游戏，又盯着白纸黑字的剧本看，朱一龙眼睛似乎是有些累，聊着聊着剧本就开始半眯起了眼睛，只是台词倒是早就记得一字不差。白宇看他很累的样子，也不说台词了，合上剧本开始目的不明地跟他聊起来。他说你看啊，这个鬼王从小到大也没喜欢过别人，可能都没有性别概念，然后赵云澜呢估计是个颜性恋，所以我感觉吧，其实性取向这玩意真的挺不靠谱的。  
朱一龙睁开眼睛斜了他一下：“你这想法对于一个直男来说挺危险的。”  
白宇就凑过来：“那你对这事有什么想法啊？”  
朱一龙在他脸上推了一下：“没想法。你的取向靠不靠谱我不知道，我觉得我的取向挺靠谱的。”  
这话也没打击白宇的求知欲和表达欲，他就着对方推他的动作继续作死：“我是说，有些事情不一定就跟取向有关的。比如说，我特别佩服你演沈巍的时候，所有的那些情绪表达，眼神，小动作，都不是来自于剧本而是来自于你的设计。我的意思是，就是这个眼神你让我演，我也不是不会，但我根本不可能想到这里要用这样的眼神，也就不可能像你那样转变得那么快那么自然，几秒钟里你表达的情绪太多变了。沈巍他等了赵云澜一万年，可他这一万年的情绪好像真的都放在你这个无关人士身体里了。你不是用任何一种可以总结传授学习的“方法”去演的，你在这个角色身上是彻头彻尾的体验派，对沈巍这个角色的理解你可能和任何别的人都不一样，你的理解是独一无二的，甚至我猜将来就算有人问你，你那样表演的时候心里在想什么，你都不能也不敢明确地解释给人家听。沈巍的那些强硬的和示弱的眼神是给赵云澜的，但那是能凭空而来的么？你有什么机会体验啊，你面对一个女孩的时候会这样么？”  
朱一龙看了他一眼，眼波流转间就从好笑、不以为意到些许愠怒转了一圈：“如果她喜欢的话我就会。”  
没等白宇反应，又痛快补了个刀：“刚才的眼神看见了吗？给你的。自然不自然？”  
出乎意料，对方并没有接话，只直直地盯着他看。平时难有片刻沉默的人不说话的时候确实会无端生出一点肃然，骚话这个技能对于朱一龙来说又CD太长，此时后继无力，眨了眨眼睛，就不知道该怎么办好了。  
白宇倒是没难为他太久，或者是他自己憋不住了，哈哈哈地笑出来。  
朱一龙瞪着他。  
“我刚才的眼神怎么样？是不是特别执拗特别深情？”  
他的搭档点评道：“缺少变化。”  
“……”

朱一龙也不知道该说什么了，戏也对得差不多了，单独相处徒增尴尬，就打算走人。  
结果到底没走成，白宇把他拉住了。  
朱一龙停下脚步，他没回头，也没挣脱，他只是背对着那人，狠狠地皱了皱眉。  
“白宇。”他有点急躁地说，“你刚才说的那些，那些话……已经、已经越界了你知道吗？”  
他有些不快。不是对白宇，而是对眼前这种即将脱离掌控的局面的不安和焦虑，或者说对于无法掌控局面的自己的不满。他是个心志极为坚定的人，外在就表现为十分慢热。他主动去拖慢了一些事情发展的过程，去观察，去磨合，直至真正成熟。他不是个古板的人，但会非常努力地去维护经过他认可的关系。  
在别的剧组基本都是拍摄过了半程他才能适应，在镇魂剧组这才待了一个月，能和众人成为一起吃饭聊天互相调笑的关系对他来说已经是进展飞快，但一个月的时间，对于和另一个人互相熟悉，到建立起一些……别的什么，还是太短暂了。  
可他也知道，把白宇换成另外任何一个陌生人都不能有现在这种程度的相处。

“我知道。”声音从身后传来，带着微微砂质，“对不起，龙哥。”

“他是一个很开朗很热情的人，我们很有默契。”朱一龙很多次对别人这么说。  
但热情、开朗并不是重点，重点是白宇对他的态度从来都带着股坚定的、不容置疑的架势。没什么想法的时候，不容置疑地拉他融入剧组，等察觉到生出了一点绮念之后，又以那种不容置疑的态度就这么把感情暴露给了自己。他没真的表白过什么，也没试图逼迫他，他知道这份感情缺乏理智又不合时宜，却还是坦荡地、不遮不掩不卑不亢地拿出来给他看，跟他说随你处置。  
就是这种淡定坦然，才让他进退不能。  
他固然心志坚定，白宇却不比他少。  
他们两个人维持着这个拉着手腕的姿势站了好一会儿。只是朱一龙手臂让白宇向后拉着，手腕不得已被扭成了一个别扭的形状，白宇怕他疼，终于还是轻轻地放下了。  
食指指尖像是怕别人不知道他的恋恋不舍似的，黏糊糊地沿着掌心划过。

朱一龙用练瑜伽时候的那种呼吸方式，缓慢而深刻地吸了一口气再吐出来。他转过身。  
他做事鲜少有这么犹豫不决拖泥带水的时候。他是慢性子，但不是软，换个别人来这么一出，他早就拒绝得干干净净了。  
他想问问白宇，你到底要干什么？你想要什么结果？你又想要我怎么样呢？  
可他看着对方的眼睛，又问不出来了。  
白宇说过，所有自己演过的角色里，最像他本人的就是赵云澜。朱一龙此时想，他说得确实没错。

给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。*

坦荡又决然。  
朱一龙没办法再逼迫他亲口说出来，他不忍心。  
他不能假装自己不明白。

 

朱一龙觉得自己最近在心里叹气的次数简直大幅度增多。  
他终于回过身，把刚才放下自己的那只手又拉起来捏在了手心里。  
这部戏两个男主角之间肢体接触不少，表演的时候尺度还要把握好，太过了不允许，必须得暧昧、得含蓄，要把台词的未尽之处都用细节表现出来，还要充分给予观众想象空间。所以基本上有两个男主互动的戏份，每个细微的动作白朱两个人都要讨论很久，对戏的过程跟武林高手过招似的，你碰我一下这里我摸你一下那里，白宇的手戏里戏外他早就握过不少次，谈不上修长也谈不上柔软，但是干燥温暖，手指有力而稳定。  
而那只手在刚刚被握住的时候微不可查地抽搐了一下。  
朱一龙目光朝下看了眼，摇了摇头：“干吗？穿鞋会烫着你的脚？去，回床上坐着去。”  
然后二话不说拉着他走了两步，狠狠推了一把，白宇还愣着呢，没防备一下坐到了床上。  
朱一龙绕到床的另一边自己刚才趟过的地方，像刚才那样靠着。白宇就也拿眼神追着他的路线绕了好大一圈，最后停在那人身上不动了。  
他眼里那人又拿起剧本，也没看他，翻了翻剧本问：“接着对台词？”  
白宇没动。  
又问：“还是你想接着讨论性取向？”  
这回他动了。  
白宇飞快地凑到朱一龙身边，撤掉他身后的枕头扔到一边，然后用一个接近锁喉的动作把对方勒向自己。朱一龙骨架小，肩膀生得略窄，他这一下就把他整个身体都圈住了，白宇左手撑在身后半仰，怀里的人几乎整个倒在了他身上。  
白宇低下头俯视着正在平静地看着他的人，说：“不想。” 朱一龙在逐渐覆盖下来的阴影里闭上眼睛。  
他感觉到对方托着他的下颚迫使他仰头，有温热的呼吸克制了似的喷在他脸上。白宇先是试探着舔了舔他的嘴唇，动作小心翼翼又万分认真，一下一下啄吻着，舌尖不厌其烦地舔着他的嘴唇和嘴角，直到本来有些干燥的地方被弄得泛起水光。朱一龙无意识地松开嘴唇露出了一点小缝隙，那人就把舌头探进来，捏着他的手指也稍微加了些力，让他的嘴更容易接纳他，舌头的动作却仍然轻柔。他用舌头缓慢又仔细地舔过对方的口腔，拿自己的舌尖去触碰对方的，他仿佛有用不完的耐心，想让对方感受到愉悦，每个动作都带着珍而重之的意味。  
朱一龙却觉得这个姿势太累，也不明白自己有什么好叫他这么小心的。他抬起一只手按在白宇后颈，把他狠狠压下来，然后挑衅地咬了一下他的嘴唇，还下嘴颇重。  
白宇的呼吸和动作一瞬间都变了。  
他抽出自己的身子，一个翻身把对方按在床上，发狠地咬了几下朱一龙的嘴唇，几乎是立刻让他感到了疼痛，白宇微微抬高了头，短暂地和身下的人对视了一下，接着又重新用嘴唇紧紧抵住对方的，把舌头彻底深入进去，和另一片舌头搅在一起。  
朱一龙在回应他。  
他不满意单方面被侵略的感觉，试图和对方争夺接吻的控制权，但无奈姿势不占优势，白宇一只手压着他的左肩，一只手把他的右手手腕按在身侧，一条腿还跪在他腿间，全身上下除了嘴巴，他简直没有一个地方能用得上力气。  
其实他有心让着白宇，可他也不打算就这么一直被压制着。朱一龙一边相当热情地配合着对方，一边找准时机，在那人又一次咬到他嘴唇的时候吃痛地“啊……”了一声。  
伏在他身上的人像是被按了开关似的停下了动作。  
朱一龙趁机抽出了手腕，掰着白宇的肩膀一个翻转就和对方调换了位置，跨坐在了他身上。两个人身高差不多，加上朱一龙力气本来就比他更大，白宇被按住了之后干脆没反抗，反而笑起来：“哥哥，你竟然跟我演，怎么能这么欺负后辈呢？”  
“哥哥”这个称呼让他的前辈挑了挑眉毛：“想压我的后辈？”  
“这不是怕哥哥您辛苦么。”  
朱一龙严肃：“没办法，劳碌命。”

实际上朱一龙还真的没打算怎么样。他吓唬一下白宇的目的也达到了，这时候反而有点手脚都不知道往哪儿放的尴尬。在感情上他绝不算是一个主动的人，刚才是被逼到不得不做出回应，从而回应得颇有些自暴自弃。现在别说他没打算就这么跟白宇发生点什么，就算真的要发生点什么，他还真的没有想压对方的强烈意愿。  
白宇对于朱一龙骑在自己身上还能走神这件事感觉十分无奈。他坐的位置太不讲究，被这么一个人坐在那里，白宇很快就有了反应，他觉得这么下去自己怕是还没来得及做什么就要被压坏了。他只能努力动了动自己的腿，尝试减少下面的接触面积，这动作让对方回了神，于是白宇就眼睁睁地看着那俯视着他的眼神从茫然到惊讶到羞恼，瞬间完成了一系列丰富多彩的变化。接着朱一龙就腾地从他身上下来，然后不轻不重地给了那里一巴掌。  
“淡定点行吗。”  
“……你耳朵又红了。”  
“……”朱一龙顿了片刻，飞快地扫了一眼自己刚才坐的地方，淡定地说：“怎么，我给你读会剧本让你冷静冷静？”  
“那我还演不演那段戏了。”白宇下边正难受着，嘴炮的能力都备受影响，他这时候满脑子都只有一个想法，也顾不上朱一龙耳朵红不红了，抬手一把扯住对方，让他再度倒在自己身上，把他的脸按在自己肩膀上，舔了舔那愈发红艳的耳朵，故意压低了声音说：“哥，你帮帮我。”

由于认为事情的这般发展自己是有相当大的责任，而白宇又总能让他轻易妥协，最终朱一龙还是被白宇半搂在怀里，故作淡定但节奏错乱地帮了他一次。期间对方在他耳边粗重的喘息和肩膀脖颈上时不时的舔吻让他头皮都快炸了，几次险些落荒而逃，但好歹都是男人，知道怎么操作比较容易有感觉，还是磕磕绊绊地把这事做完了。  
朱一龙感觉自己解锁了一个不大不小的成就。  
然后坚决拒绝了白宇回报自己一次的要求。

博尔赫斯 《我用什么留住你》


End file.
